Les Petites Commères !
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si les membres de la Génération des Miracles s'étaient rencontré à la maternelle ? :D Pour le découvrir et bien venez lire ! XD Cette fic est classée K pour le moment, mais cela évoluera par la suite. Pour l'instant, c'est tout mimi (semi UA, pour le coup) ! :)
1. Premier jeu (partie 1)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+ (au début, mais cela évoluera par la suite...)**

**Pairings : Il n'y en a pas (pour le moment).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Dommage, hein ?**

**Bonjour.**

**J'ai pas mal de fics sur le feu, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster le premier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Pour l'instant, cette fic n'est pas une vraie fanfiction, à proprement parler, dans la mesure ou ce n'est pas réellement une histoire qui se suit, mais plutôt des faits retranscris par Kuroko, via son journal intime, en prenant en compte le fait que dans cette fic, les membres de la Génération des Miracles se rencontrent à la maternelle... enfin limite (pour l'instant), on pourrait considérer cette fic comme un recueil de drabbles, en fait...**

**Mais, cela évoluera par la suite.**

**Enfin bref, vous verrez ! ;D**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : _Premier jeu_**

**Partie : _1/2_**

_**Kuroko Diary**_

_**4 février 2003**_

_**Midi et quart**_

_Cher journal,_

_C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à toi et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Papa et Maman me disent souvent que pour m'améliorer en orthographe, je dois beaucoup m'exercer à l'écriture._

_Tu vas sûrement me dire que tout cela est futile, compte-tenu de mon jeune-âge, mais j'apprends très très vite ! La preuve beaucoup de garçons plus âgés que moi ne savent même pas écrire leur prénom..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de continuer mon récit, la moindre des choses serait de me présenter, je pense..._

_Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. _

_Je viens d'avoir cinq ans dans et je vais à l'école maternelle de Teiko. _

_C'est principalement de cet endroit, dont j'aimerais te parler._

_Aujourd'hui, j'y ai fait... des choses disons assez intéressantes._

« Ca suffit maintenant les enfants ! Tous à vos places ! Murasakibara-kun, rends-lui tout de suite ce que tu lui as pris !

-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Syli-chin me les a montré à moi et à moi tout seul ! Alors, je vais tous les manger ! »

_Aujourd'hui, notre maîtresse Martel s'est encore mise en colère contre Murasakibara-kun, parce qu'il a volé des bonbons._

_Tu dois sûrement te demander qui sont ces gens, n'est-ce-pas ?_

« Bouhouhou ! Atsushi n'est qu'un méchant ! »

_Bon, je ne vais pas te parler de Sylvia-chan, puisqu'elle est inintéressante à mes yeux..._

« Jeune-homme ! Lâches tout de suite ce que tu as dans les mains ! » _s'écriait ma maîtresse, tout en tirant sur le paquet de mikados, que Murasakibara-kun agrippait fermement entre ses doigts..._

_Mais hélas, en vain..._

« NON ! Ils sont à moi ! »

_Mademoiselle Martel, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus haut, c'est ma maîtresse. Elle doit avoir dans les vingt-sept ans, est dotée de magnifiques yeux verts, que j'adore admirer au travers de ses lunettes carrées et de longs cheveux rouges-orangés._

_C'est plutôt rare d'ailleurs... pour une japonaise, je veux dire._

_Enfin, moi avec mes yeux et mes cheveux turquoises, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher..._

« NON ! PAS CEUX-LA !

-Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite conversation avec tes parents, mon garçon... AU COIN !

-Mais, euh ! »

_Quant à Murasakibara-kun, il s'agit du plus grand garçon de toute la maternelle ! _

« Ce n'est pas juste !

-Tu vas voir, ce qui est juste ! Allez, dépêches-toi !

-Mmh ! »

_Bien sur, lorsque je te dis que c'est le plus grand garçon de mon école, je ne te parle pas au niveau de l'âge, mais bel et bien au niveau de la taille..._

_Il fait juste deux têtes de plus que les garçons de ma classe, qui ont font déjà une de plus que moi..._

_Et je n'en suis pas fière, crois-moi, parce qu'à l'école, tout le monde se moque de moi... même les filles !_

_Enfin, en réalité, je ne te cacherai pas que je m'en fiche un peu, au final..._

_Moins on me remarque et mieux c'est._

« Tetsu-kun ! Tu veux goûter aux citrons au caramel, que ma maman m'a fait ?! »

_Elle par contre, elle ne voit que moi..._

« Je suis désolé Momoi-san... mais j'ai déjà fini de manger...

-Allez ! Ne fais pas le difficile !

-C'est que...

-Oï, Satsuki ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embêtes ?

-Dai-chan ! Tu en veux un peu toi-aussi ? »

_Et Aomine-kun..._

« Plutôt crevé !

-Tu n'es qu'un méchant ! »

_C'est deux là sont toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Momoi Satsuki-san est une fille vraiment très gentille, quoi qu'un peu susceptible parfois... _

_En ce qui concerne Aomine-kun -dont le prénom est Daiki- et bien il est unique en son genre..._

_Populaire, joyeux, quelque peu arrogant, hyperactif... la liste est longue._

_Pour être tout à honnête, personne, excepté peut-être Akashi-san et ses parents, n'essaie de lui tenir tête._

_Mais étrangement, c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux ici._

« Oï, Tetsu ! Ca te dirais de venir jouer au ballon avec moi ?

-Hé ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

-Pourquoi pas... mais à deux, ce n'est pas marrant...

-T'inquiètes ! Il y aura toujours au moins deux ou trois personnes, qu'on arrivera à faire jouer avec nous !

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle... » _murmura Momoi-san, en s'asseyant sur le banc rose..._

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » _lui proposais-je, en lui tendant la main._

_Elle avait rougit._

_En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire..._

« Ca... ça ne vous...

-Laisse tomber Tetsu ! Les filles ne savent pas jouer à la balle !

-Quoi ?! Mm ! Je n'avais même pas envie de jouer, de toute façon !

-Menteuse !

-Je te déteste ! Avec toi, je ne peux jamais rester avec Tetsu-kun ! » _s'écria t-elle soudainement, en m'agrippant par le bras._

_A ce rythme là, la dispute était bien partie pour s'éterniser durant des siècles..._

_En plus, Momoi-san avait déjà les larmes aux yeux._

« Tu sais Aomine-kun... moi, ça ne me dérange pas si joue avec nous.

-Crois-moi, c'est une trèèès mauvaise idée !

-Ca ne fait rien Tetsu-kun ! En fait, je crois que je préfère te regarder jouer ! Je ferai l'arbitre ! » _me hurla alors Momoi-san à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle me sautait au cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue..._

_Les filles ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles veulent._

_En plus, mine de rien, elle m'avait vraiment fait mal à l'oreille à ce moment là..._

« Mais c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de m'avoir défendu !

-Ce... ce n'est rien...

-Tché ! Les filles sont si niaises ! »

_Aomine-kun n'eut pour seule réponse à sa remarque plus que déplacée, qu'une Momoi-san en train de lui tirer la langue._

« Tu comptes inviter qui d'autres à venir jouer avec nous ? » _demandais-je alors à Aomine-kun, histoire de ne pas relancer de disputes, entre les deux voisins de table._

« Mmh... je pensais que tu aurais une idée...

-Non, aucune.

-Moi je sais, moi je sais ! » _s'écria Momoi-san, en levant gaiement sa main en l'air._ « Pourquoi pas Midorin ?! Il est assis tout seul là-bas, regardez ! C'est un garçon qui a beaucoup de chance aux jeux, il paraît !

-Chance ? »_ avais-je répété, intrigué._

_A cet instant, je m'étais tourné vers le garçon en question, désigné par Momoi-san._

_Midorima Shintarou est un garçon qui souffre de gros problèmes de vue depuis sa naissance, d'après la maîtresse. Pourtant, il refuse catégoriquement de porter ses lunettes, en dehors de la salle de classe..._

_Je ne le comprendrai décidément jamais._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu plusieurs enfants dirent que lorsque qu'ils jouaient à un jeu contre lui, ils perdaient presque tout le temps, lorsque celui-ci ramenait un objet avec lui (chose normalement interdite à la maternelle, parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'apporter des objets venant de l'extérieur)._

_Mais je sais qu'il ne gagne pas toujours, parce qu'une fois, je l'ai vu perdre contre Akashi-san au shogi (un jeu auquel je ne sais toujours pas encore jouer...)._

« Tu veux faire jouer ce bigleux, qui fonce dans tous les murs et qui ne peux pas passer une seule demi-journée sans tomber par terre, avec nous?! Jamais de la vie !

-Hé ?! Mais ce n'est quand même pas sa faute s'il ne voit pas bien Dai-chan ! En plus, ma maman m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les gens qui ont ce genre de problèmes !

-Il est bigleux, pas handicapé Satsuki ! Et puis même, c'est non !

-Mais que tu es borné !

-Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on l'invite à jouer, Aomine-kun.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Tetsu !

-Mais il est tout seul, en train de jouer aux dominos... »

_Aomine-kun soupira..._

_On avait gagné._

« Ok, allons le voir. Mais je suis sur qu'il dira non !

-Ah ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

-C'est chouette. »

_Enfin, le plus dure restait à venir..._

« Oï ! Toi, là ! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

-Non merci.

-Vous voyez ?! Il ne veut pas !

-Hé ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir jouer nous ?!

-...

-Satsuki, toi non-plus tu ne joues pas en fait...

-Peu importe ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-...

-Midorima-kun, s'il-te-plaît. Il nous faut des joueurs supplémentaires. » _me décidais-je à intervenir, tandis que mon camarade de classe me fusillais littéralement du regard..._

_S'en était presque effrayant !_

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ?

-Mm...

-Et puis d'abord, vous êtes de quel signe ?

-Tss... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?!

-Répondez.

-Pff... je suis...

-Moi, je suis taureau ! » _répondit Momoi-san, en coupant dignement la parole à Aomine-kun._

« Oï, Satsuki ! Ne...

-Moi, je suis verseau. » _en faisais-je de même..._

_Parce que c'est drôle d'embêter Aomine-kun, je te l'ai déjà dit ?_

« Vous êtes chiants tous les deux, vous le saviez ?

-On sait. » _murmurais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air désintéressé._

« Sinon, je suis vierge. »

**(NDA : Quel aveux, venant d'Aomine ! XD *SBAM !* Ok, ok, c'était nul, je me tais^^')**

« Mm...

-Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, en fait ? »

_Moi aussi, ça m'avait intrigué..._

« C'est d'accord, je viens.

-Gné ?!

-Vraiment ?! » _s'enthousiasma Momoi-san, à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un joueur en plus._

_Pourquoi tenait-elle autant à nous regarder jouer, allez savoir..._

« Oï ! T'es sérieux là ?!

-On ne peut plus, malheureusement.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis aussi brusquement ? » _lui demandais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Son regard était si froid..._

_Oui. Effrayant, c'est le mot._

« Mon horoscope du jour m'a annoncé que l'objet porte-bonheur d'aujourd'hui était une boite de dominos, mais il a également ajouté qu'il fallait que j'obéisse à une demande faîte par un verseau, sinon je dormirai mal cette nuit...

-Et c'est quoi ça un « horokopse » ? » _demanda Aomine-kun, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._

_Momoi-san n'avait pas l'air de connaître la réponse à la question non plus, puisqu'elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement._

_Je leurs expliqua alors :_

« C'est une prédiction qui t'es faîte, en fonction de ton signe astrologique.

-Ah... d'accord...

-*Moi non plus je ne le savais pas Dai-chan, si ça peut te rassurer.* » _murmura Momoi-san, à l'oreille d'Aomine-kun, bien loin d'être discrète._

« En abrégé, c'est cela oui... »_ confirma Midorima-kun, tout en sortant ses fidèles lunettes de son sac._

_C'est la première fois que je le voyais les porter dans la cours de récré d'ailleurs... mais bon, rattraper une balle sans lunettes, lorsqu'on a des problèmes de vue, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être évident..._

« Tetsuya ! Shintarou ! Vous allez ou ?!

-Ah ! Akashi-san !

-Tché ! » _siffla Aomine-kun, injurieux._ « Pas lui, en plus ! »

_Akashi Seijuro. Il est la seule personne avec Aomine-kun, Momoi-san et le nouveau, Kise-kun, à réellement faire attention à moi ici._

_Pourquoi ? Sûrement parce que nos parents se connaissent..._

_Ou bien alors, je ne sais pas._

_Pour le décrire en deux mots... et bien je crois que je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire, justement._

_C'est garçon unique... étrange même... qui aime bien être au-dessus des autres et qu'on écoute en général..._

_De toute ma vie, je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un lui désobéir ou bien même lui manquer de respect..._

_Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer !_

« On va jouer au ballon dans l'arrière-cours. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? » _lui demandais-je, tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien lui cacher..._

_Midorima-kun me regardait de travers... mais qu'Akashi-san se joigne à nous ou non, il en avait cure en réalité, je pense..._

« Mm...

-*Psst ! Tetsu ! N'invites pas n'importe qui à venir jouer avec nous, sans nous consulter d'abord !*

-*C'est bon, Aomine-kun. On se connaît depuis longtemps lui et moi et il n'est pas aussi méchant que ce que l'on raconte, tu sais.*

-*Ouais, mais...*

-*On a besoin de joueurs de toutes façon, tu l'as dit toi-même.*

-*Certes...*

-On a besoin de joueurs ! Tu viens jouer ! » _surenchérit alors Momoi-san, juste pour bien énerver Aomine-kun plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire._

« D'accord.

-Chouette ! » _m'écriais-je alors, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Sourire qu'on me rendit d'ailleurs._

« Je peux jouer aussi ? J'en a marre de rester au coin et personne ne me regarde... » _nous demanda alors soudainement Murasakibara-kun, en sortant du coin dans lequel on l'avait prostré._

_Il avait du bien pleurer d'ailleurs, parce que ses yeux étaient tout rouges..._

« Ok ! Un de plus ou un de moins maintenant, ça ne fait plus de différence...

-Dai-chan ! Ne sois pas aussi grossier !

-Vous êtes si gentils~ Je m'ennuyais moi tout seul, dans mon coin...

-Avec Murasakibara-kun, nous voilà cinq maintenant... mais, il nous faudrait une personne en plus pour être équitable...

-Cinq ? Nous sommes déjà six, non ? »_ répéta Akashi-san, sans comprendre._

« Momoi-san fera l'arbitre. Il nous faut donc un joueur supplémentaire.

-Mm...

-Pourquoi pas Haiza-chin ? » _proposa Murasakibara-kun. « _Il paraît qu'il aime bien le sport...

-Non merci. » _répondit au tac au tac Akashi-san. _« Il est trop violent.

-Je suis d'accord avec Akashi. S'il joue, je ne jouerai pas. » _en remis une couche Midorima-kun, bien décidé à ne pas laisser jouer Haizaki-san avec nous._

« J'en sais rien, mais il faut se décider là !

-On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter autant Aomine-kun. Ca ne sonne que dans une demi-heure.

-C'est dans pas longtemps justement !

-Et pourquoi pas Nijimura-san ? » _proposa cette fois-ci Momoi-san, en désignant sa proposition du doigt._

« Il est plus vieux que nous et il est en primaire... »_ murmurais-je, tout en me grattant l'arrière de la nuque. _« Il ne voudra jamais jouer avec nous...

-Pas faux~ ! » _admit Murasakibara-kun, en piochant dans son paquet de chips, sorti dont ne sait ou._

« Mm ! C'est chiant !

-C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, Aomine-kun...

-Kurokocchi ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Moi-aussi je veux jouer au ballon !

-Trouvé ! » _s'enthousiasma Akashi-kun, en pointant Kise-kun du doigt._

_Kise-kun, qui était littéralement en train de m'étrangler, au passage..._

_Ryouta Kise. C'est le nouvel élève de la classe. _

_Il est arrivé ici il y a trois semaines et depuis, il ne me lâche plus..._

_Il est un peu comme Murasakibara-kun, il aime rajouter « cchi » derrière les noms des personnes qu'il affectionne (sauf que Murasakibara-kun, lui, rajoute « chin » pour presque tout le monde)._

_Les filles sont toutes folles de lui, mais lui, c'est moi qu'il colle..._

« Aominecchi ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?!

-Quand tu veux !

-Génial ! Merci !

-Tu m'étrangles...

-Oh ! Pardon Kurokocchi !

-Mm ! » _pouffa Akashi-san dans son coin, tandis que Midorima-kun replaçait des lunettes sur son nez, avant de demander de but en blanc :_

« Et à par ça, on joue à quoi ? Parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir un ballon, d'avoir trouver des personnes avec qui jouer et un arbitre, mais si on ne sait pas ce qu'on va faire...

-On est d'accord. » _intervint Murasakibara-kun, perplexe._

« C'est Aomine-kun qui a eu l'idée de jouer, alors c'est à lui de choisir...

-Hein ?! Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai lancé cette idée comme ça !

-Quelqu'un à une idée ? »_ nous demanda Akashi-san, en levant les yeux au ciel._

« Mm... pourquoi vous n'essaierez pas le football ? »_ proposa Momoi-san, en regardant le ballon sous toutes ses coutures..._

_Mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'un ballon de foot, pour être honnête..._

« Non. Le ballon est trop gros est on n'a même pas de but...

-Midorima-kun n'a pas tord, il faut trouver autre chose.

-Et pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à la balle au prisonnier ! » _proposa à son tour Kise-kun, en prenant le ballon en mains. _« C'est amusant comme jeu, non ?

-On n'est pas assez pour y jouer et avec un ballon comme ça, on risque de se faire mal... » _contesta Aomine-kun, en volant habillement le ballon à Kise-kun._ « En plus, si on a le malheur de se faire mal, la maîtresse ne voudra plus qu'on joue...

« Et du handball ?! Ou encore du rugby~ ?! »_ s'y m'était maintenant Murasakibara-kun, plus qu'enthousiaste._

« Avec un ballon de Basket ? Ce n'est même pas la peine !

-Aka-chin ! T'es pas marrant !

-Et bien voilà ! On n'a qu'à jouer au basket ! »_proposais-je alors, sur de moi._

_Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que cette réponse ne soit pas sortie la première... c'était pourtant la réponse la plus évidente..._

_Cependant, mis à part Kise-kun, Momoi-san et Aomine-kun, mes autres camarades n'avaient pas l'air très partant..._

« Ouais ! C'était ma première idée en plus !

-En plus, je pourrais faire l'arbitre !

-Kurocchhi ! Tu es trop fort !

-Mais on est encore trop petit pour y jouer.

-Hé ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Akashicchi ?!

-En plus... » _continua Midorima-kun, sur la lancé d'Akashi-san._ « … il n'y a pas de paniers ici...

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça. » _clos définitivement le débat, Murasakibara-kun._

« Je vois... » _murmurais-je, déçu._

_J'adore regarder le basket à la télé. J'en ai même idole !_

… _Mais je m'égare là..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voyant mon mal-aise, Akashi-san proposa alors LA solution qui mit d'accord tout le monde et qui m'avait radicalement ravie._

« Et pourquoi pas une gamelle, croisé avec du basket ?

-Hein ?!

-Je viens d'inventer un jeu !

-Hé ?! Vraiment ?! » _s'exclama Momoi-san, surprise, tandis que nous imitions tous le poisson rouge._

_Je n'y croyais pas..._

_Comment avait-il pu imaginer un jeu en si peu de temps ?!_

« Aka-chin, tu es rapide~ !

-Wouah ! Akashicchi ! Tu es incroyable !

-Bah vas-y, expliques ! » _s'impatientait Aomine-kun, sachant que l'heure était définitivement en train de tourner._

« Et bien... mmh... pour commencer, nous allons poser le ballon au milieu du terrain.

-Ouais, comme dans la gamelle normal quoi...

-Dai-chan ! Chut !

-Ensuite, nous allons designer deux personnes qui devront garder le ballon, mais ils n'auront pas le droit de le prendre en mains.

-Comment ça ? »_ demandais-je, intrigué._

« Laisse-moi finir. Le but des « gardiens » sera de protéger le ballon des « autres joueurs » et celui de ces « derniers », sera de prendre le ballon et de le ramener de leur camp.

-Et qu'elle est le rapport avec le basket ? » _demanda Mirodima-kun, perplexe._

_Lui, n'avait pas l'air très partant à la base..._

« Le rapport avec le basket, c'est que les « joueurs » devront prendre la balle en mains, une fois celle-ci volée aux gardiens, se faire des passes entre-eux et avancer en dribblant. Pas autrement. Quant aux « gardiens », ils ne pourront pas toucher un joueur si celui-ci tient la balle, seulement le gêner ou bien faire en sorte qu'il la lâche, en frappant dedans par exemple. Mais en aucun cas, ils ne devront l'attraper avec les deux mains. Ils auront le droit en revanche, de shooter dedans trois fois, pour la renvoyer plus loin durant le match, si celle-ci est jugée trop près du camp.

-C'est comme au basket, en fait~

-C'est ça. Par contre, ils pourront geler les autres joueurs en les touchant, si toutefois ceux-ci ne sont pas dans le camp. S'ils sont touchés trois fois, ils deviendront gardiens eux-aussi.

-Et comment on les libères ? » _demanda Kise-san, visiblement intéressé par le jeu en question._

« Et moi, et moi ? Je fais quoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'arbitre, si ?

-Ah ouais ! Satsuki, elle fait quoi ?

-Mm...

-Cela pourrait être elle qui viendrait nous libérer. » _proposais-je. _« Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Moi, ça me plaît bien en tout cas ! » _lança la concernée, enthousiaste._

_Heureusement qu'elle l'était d'ailleurs..._

« Mm... dans ce cas-là, il faudrait revoir les règles... ce serait un peu trop facile que tu puisses te déplacer librement...

-Hé ?! Pourquoi Momocchi ne pourrait-elle pas faire ce qu'elle veut ?

-Parce que sinon, ça serait trop facile.

-Akashi-san n'a pas tord. Il lui faut une contrainte.

-Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini~

-Oï ! On ne pourrait pas tout simplement rajouter un « gardien » pour équilibrer le jeu ? Ca reviendrait à un trois contre trois et demi. Ce n'est pas plus équitable comme ça ?

-Mais si Momoi-san est glacée alors qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir nous libérer, alors ça veut dire que c'est à nous de la dégeler en retour, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Par contre Satsuki, tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher le ballon et de même, tu ne pourras pas devenir un gardien.

-Ca me va !

-En d'autres termes, voici les règles du jeu :

*Les trois joueurs normaux doivent ramener le ballon, garder par les trois gardiens, dans leur camp.

*Les gardiens n'ont pas le droit d'attraper le ballon, de toucher à un joueur qui le détient, de brûler le camp des joueurs et surtout d'y entrer.

*Ils peuvent cependant « geler » les autres joueurs trois fois en les touchants et ont le droit de shooter trois fois dans le ballon, si celui-ci est trop près du camp des joueurs.

*Si un joueur est touché trois fois, il devient gardien à son tour.

*Les gardiens peuvent également gêner un joueur, si celui-ci à le ballon et faire en sorte que celui-ci le lâche, sans pour autant l'attraper et toucher le joueur qui le détient.

*Les joueurs geler peuvent être dégeler par Momoi et elle seule et en échange, on peut la dégeler.

*Momoi n'a pas le droit de toucher au ballon et ne peut pas devenir un gardien.

*Les joueurs qui ont le ballon doivent avancer en dribblant, peuvent faire des passes aux autres, mais ne peuvent pas garder le ballon en restant immobile trop longtemps.

En d'autres termes, le jeu qu'à inventé Akashi est un mélange de gamelle, de basket et de loup glacé.

On est tous d'accord ? » _fit le point sur les règles Midorima-kun, avant de démarrer le jeu._

_On acquiesça tous._

_J'espère que tu as compris les explications, sinon cela sera dure pour toi de lire ce qu'il va suivre..._

« Bon, qui fait quoi ?~ » _demanda alors Murasakibara-kun, en se rapprochant._

« Je veux être dans la même équipes que Kurokocchi !

-Je veux que Tetsu-kun soit un joueur, pour pouvoir rester avec lui !

-Mm... si vous voulez... »

_Personnellement, j'aurais préféré être un gardien..._

« Je suis gardien, sinon je ne joue pas~

-Je veux être avec Tetsu, donc je serais un joueur !

-Faites comme vous le sentez... nous voilà ensemble Shintarou.

-Non pas que ça me réjouisse, Akashi, non pas que ça me réjouisse... »

_Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes lors de la répartition des équipes..._

_Enfin bref, pour résumer aujourd'hui :_

_Moi, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, avec Momoi-san en soutiens, avons affronté Akashi-san, Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun._

« C'est parti ! »

_Et là, je m'apprête à vous raconter la meilleure partie !_

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Ah ! Je sens arriver les tomates ! Aïeuh ! Pardon, mais ce chapitre était bien assez long comme ça, je pense (13 pages Words quoi... et c'est galère à corriger T_T).**

**Bref, la deuxième partie de ce premier chapitre sera publié... mardi prochain normalement ! ;D**

**Sinon, toutes vos reviews seront les bienvenues ! :D**

**A plus~ ! XD**


	2. Premier jeu (partie 2)

**Titre : Les Petites Commères !**

**Auteure : Linkless-Rena-chan**

**Rating : K+ (au début, mais cela évoluera plus tard)**

**Pairings : Il n'y en a pas (pour l'instant...).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Nooon ! Bouhouhou ! T_T).**

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais études obligent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **_**Premier j**__**eu**_

**Partie : **_**2/2**_

_**Kuroko Diary**_

« Kurokocchi ! Je suis prisonnier !

-Tetsu-kun ! Moi-aussi ! Au secours !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon, plan B Tetsu ! »

_Comment avait-on pu en arriver là..._

_Je me le demande encore..._

« Les joueurs sont trop nuls~ et Mine-chin ne sait même pas courir !

-La ferme, baaka !

-Oooh ! Mine-chin a dit un gros mot !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Aomine-kun ? On ne va pas rester éternellement dans le camp...

-Tss... comment cet abruti de Kise a t-il pu se faire toucher deux fois d'affilées ?!

-Il s'est fait toucher par Midorima-kun, Momoi-san l'a libéré, mais elle s'est aussitôt faîte toucher par Midorima-kun en retour et Akashi-san a retouché Kise-kun, juste après... et tu as toi-même été touché une fois par Murasakibara-kun, je te signale...

-Bref ! En attendant, si cet abruti de Kise se fait toucher encore une fois, il passera dans l'autre camp ! On est mal, on est mal... et avec Murasakibara qui protège le ballon en permanence, on ne peut même pas s'en approcher !

-Donc, il faudrait détourner l'attention de Murasakibara-kun pour aller délivrer Momoi-san...

-Le problème, c'est que Midorima la garde à l'oeil et qu'Akashi reste à côté Kise ! On n'arrivera jamais à aller les libérer !

-Utilisons une feinte alors, dans ce cas-là.

-Hm... de quel genre ?

-Oh ! Mine-chin et Kuro-chin complotent, maintenant ! Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter~

-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan ! On compte sur vous !

-Mmh ! Ridicule ! On se croirait vraiment dans un manga! Ils n'arriveront jamais à nous passer, sans avoir apporter leurs objets porte-bonheurs avec eux, c'est évident !

-Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi ! Courage !

-C'est long, Tetsuya... je te laisse trois secondes pour sortir de ce camp, sinon je ne joue plus.

-*chuchote*, *chuchote* Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! On arrive ! T'es sur que ça va le faire ? »

_Je haussais les épaules._

« On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé de toute façon...

-Ok... alors, c'est parti ! »

_Et ni une, ni deux, on s'était élancé en dehors du camp, tel des fusées !_

_Notre plan était plutôt simple en apparence, mais ne l'était pas tant que ça en fin de compte..._

« Ils se décident enfin à sortir.

-Shintarou ! Ne baisses pas ta garde !

-Tss ! Pas besoin de me le dire ! »

_Moi et Aomine-kun partions dans des directions opposées. Les dés étaient désormais jetés ! Si l'un de nous deux était touché maintenant, c'était la fin !_

« Dai-chan !

-Alors, Midorima ?! Tu ne viens pas m'attraper ?!

-Pff ! Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Si je pars à ta poursuite, tu vas en profiter pour aller libérer Momoi par derrière !

-Mm... qui sait ? En tout cas, si tu ne bouges pas, personne ne m'attrapera jamais !

-Tss ! Je te peux pas perdre contre toi de toute façon ! Tu l'auras cherché !

-Shintarou, non ! »

_S'ayez, Midorima-kun avait bougé !_

_Notre stratégie avait fonctionné !_

« C'est ça, viens !

-Wouah~ ! Mido-chin s'énerve !

-Et où crois-tu donc aller comme ça, Tetsuya ?

-Akashi-san... »

_Momoi-san et Kise-kun n'étaient plus gardé ! C'était notre seule chance !_

« Courage ! Kurokocchi ! »

_Et ni une, ni deux, je m'enfuis en direction du ballon, sous le regard perplexe d'Akashi-san, qui s'attendait probablement à ce que je saisisse cette occasion pour aller libérer Momoi-san..._

_Et bien sur, Aomine-kun courrait également dans cette direction._

« Eh~ pourquoi Mine-chin et Kuro-chin me foncent dessus, plutôt que d'aller délivrer leurs coéquipiers ? ~

-Merde ! Atsushi ne pourra pas se défendre tout seul ! » _avait crié Akashi-san, tout en s'élançant à ma poursuite._

« Eh~ ce n'était pas prévu ça, Aka-chin ! Je suis censé toucher lequel ?! Il arrivent de deux côtés opposés ?!

-Baka ! Touches celui que tu peux ! » _s'énerva Midorima-kun, une seconde trop tard..._

_Parce qu'Aomine-kun venait de s'emparer du ballon !_

« Ah~ ! Il l'a attrapé !

-Impossible !

-Tetsu ! Maintenant !

-Je sais ! »

_Soudain, alors que tous les regards étaient désormais fixés sur Aomine-kun, je m'élançais vers Momoi-san, quelque peu surprise que personne ne m'ait remarqué._

_Je l'étais tout autant d'ailleurs..._

« Ce que vous êtes lentes, les filles !

-C'est pas vrai ! Atsushi, cours ! Il ne doit pas ramener le ballon dans son camp !

-... D'accord... mais sans bonbons...

-Cours ! C'est un ordre !

-... Mmh... Très bien ! Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner !

-C'est ça, venez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher quand je contrôle le ballon !

-Désolé, j'ai menti... l'objet porte-bonheur de la vierge, était aujourd'hui un ballon de basket...

-Mido-chin~ ce n'est pas bien de mentir !

-Mmh. ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne mens jamais !

-Tetsu-kun !

-Vite ! Vas libérer Kise-kun, je te couvre !

-Tr... très bien !

-Momocchi, enfin !

-Merde !

-Aomine-kun ! »

_Il était encerclé !_

_Cependant, rien n'était perdu. On venait tout juste de rejoindre le camp..._

« Mine-chin a encore dit un gros mot~

-Mmh !

-Tss...

-Daiki, rends-toi !

-Aominecchi !

-Kise ! Je compte sur toi pour la rattraper !

-Eh ?! Oh, quoi, mais ! Je n'y arriverais ja... HIIIII ! »_ hurla soudainement Kise-kun, tandis que mon meilleur ami se sacrifiait en nous envoyant le ballon..._

_Si Aomine-kun se faisait toucher encore une fois, à l'instar de Kise-kun, alors il deviendrait un gardien à son tour..._

« Kise-kun ! Rattrapes-la !

-Hiii ! »

_Cependant, le coup manqua et je du me précipiter hors du camp pour tenter de rattraper le rebond..._

« Testu-kun !

-Kurokocchi !

-Tetsu ! Fais gaffe !

-Eh ?! »

_C'était mauvais ! Les loups approchaient de moi à une vitesse folle !_

_Que pouvais-je faire ?!_

« Kuro-chin est naïf~

-Kuroko, laisses tomber. Tu n'arriveras à rien. »

_Kise-kun et moi étions notre seule chance désormais !_

_Je priais, en frôlant du doigt le ballon, que le coup que j'allais lui porter la propulse vers le camp..._

_Il le fallait !_

_Akashi-san et Midorima-kun, de leurs côté, étaient à deux doigts de s'emparer de la balle, à mon instar..._

_Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !_

« Eh~

-Il a disparu !"

_Mais, je fus plus rapide qu'eux !_

"Tetsuya ! »

_J'avais réussi à les passer !_

_Et à ce moment là, crois-moi, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter !_

« Bravo, Testu !

-Dai-chan, ta main !

-Thanks, Satsuki ! »

_On était tous libre !_

« Kurokocchi, envoies ! Je ne la raterai pas deux fois, c'est promis !

-Je compte sur toi !

-Pas question ! »_ me fît lâcher la balle Akashi-san, sans crier garde._

_Ce qui me valu, bien évidement, de me faire toucher par Murasakibara-kun juste après..._

« Ah !

-Kurokocchi !

-Tetsu-kun !

-Touché~ ! »

_Quand j'y repense maintenant, comment ai-je pu être aussi distrait ?_

« Tss ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire sans moi, hein ? » _siffla Aomine-kun, tandis qu'il rattrapait le ballon, pour le lancer derechef vers Kise-kun._

« KISE !

-J'ai compris ! »

_Le coup partit à une de ces vitesses..._

_Incroyable !_

« Il va l'avoir ! »_ paniqua Midorima-kun à bout de souffle._

_Midorima-kun, Akashi-san et Murasakibara-kun, littéralement concentrés sur la ballon, en avaient presque oublié Aomine-kun, qui s'était enfui à pleine vitesse vers le camp, pour couvrir Kise-kun._

« Atsushi ! Interceptes le ballon !

-Il est trop loin ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Je l'ai ! » _hurla Kise-kun, en rattrapant le ballon dans notre camp, d'un saut épique._

_On aurait presque dit ceux des joueurs de basket professionnels américains, que l'on voit à la télé !_

« J'ai réussi à la rattraper ! Kurokocchi, tu as vu ça ?! J'ai réussi à la rattraper ! »

_Et grâce à ça, on a gagné !_

« Bravo Kise-kun !

-SUPER ! »_ hurla Momoi-san, en se jetant au cou d'un Aomine-kun, un peu trop fier de la passe phénoménale qu'il a faîte à Kise-kun (selon moi)._

« Sa... Satsuki... tu m'étrangles...

-Bah... tant pis... on vous aura la prochaine fois ! ~

-On... a perdu... » _murmura Akashi-san, confus..._

_Son expression à lui, faisant vraiment très peur à voir revanche._

« Mmh ! Ressens donc un peu de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as battu au Shogi, pour la toute première fois !

-Midorima-kun... toi-aussi tu as perdu...

-Ca va ! N'en rajoute pas Kuroko !

-...

-Mh... comme je n'aime pas perdre, la prochaine fois, je jouerais dans l'équipe de Kuro-chin~ »

_Pourquoi moi, vas-tu me demander..._

_Vas savoir..._

« C'était cool comme jeu. On refera une partie ? » _demande-je au groupe, tandis que Kise-kun se jetait à mon cou._

« Quand tu veux ! Tu as vu le saut que j'ai fait, juste à la fin ?! Et quand tu as subitement disparu du terrain, c'était trop cool aussi ! Et que dire des passes d'Aominecchi !

-N'en fait pas trop trop quand même...

-Midorin ! Quel rabat-joie ! Tetsu-kun, tu es le meilleur ! »

_J'avais rougis..._

_On ne me complimente jamais d'habitude..._

« M... Mais non, voyons... c'est plutôt grâce à toi qu'on a gagné, Kise-kun. C'est toi qui a rattrapé le ballon à la toute fin...

-Mais si tu n'avais pas délivré Momocchi, on aurait rien pu faire !

-Il a raison ! C'est grâce à toi Tetsu-kun si on a gagné ! » _me hurla Momoi-san à l'oreille, tout en s'agrippant à mon cou..._

« ... Si vous le dîtes... »

_Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose... enfin... je crois..._

« Oï ! Ne m'oubliez pas ! 'est quand même moi qui est fait la passe à Kise, à la toute fin !

-C'est vrai...

-Dai-chan ! On s'en fiche !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

-Momocchi ! Tu es méchante !

-Mh ! J'aurais ma revanche un de ces jours... ce paquet de dominos ne devaient pas en contenir assez, à mon avis...

-Dis plutôt qu'il ne te sert pas à grand chose, à part à t'encombrer~

-La ferme, Murasakibara !

-Je n'ai pas envie~ Ce fais ce que je veux~ ! »

_Puis la sonnerie retenti enfin..._

« Oh non~ je vais devoir retourner au coin...

-Rappels-moi ce que tu me disais il y a deux minutes ?

-Tetsu-kun ! Le prochaine fois, je rapporterai du pot-au-feu, fait maison ! Tu voudras y goûter ?

-Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi pas ?

-Génial !

-Il n'en mangera pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-...

-Les enfants ! Tous en rang ! » _nous rappela Martel-sensei, plus en forme que tout à l'heure._

« Aominecchi ! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en classe ! Je veux continuer à jouer !

-Et moi, je veux des gâteaux...je me demande si Lea-chan en a encore~

-Oï, Satsuki. Ou est passé Midorima ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Akashi-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » _me décidais-je enfin à demander à Akashi-san, visiblement peu fier d'avoir perdu..._

_En fait, je n'en suis pas sur, mais... je crois... que c'est la première fois qu'il perd à un jeu..._

_Pour tout t'avouer, je le connais depuis mes un an, dans la mesure ou ma grand-mère était sa nounou, avant notre entrée en maternelle._

_La famille d'Akashi-san est riche... très riche... et ses parents sont plus qu'effrayants et influents, crois-moi ! _

« Je vais bien, merci. Il faudra qu'on remette ça un de ces quatre...

-Si tu veux ! C'est ton jeu après tout !

-... Si tu le dis... rentrons en classe, maintenant.

-Oui... euh... Akashi-san...

-Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_En fait, pendant un instant, j'ai cru..._

« Non... ce n'est rien... je voulais seulement te dire que je m'étais bien amusé aujourd'hui... »

_Pendant un instant... un court instant... _

« Je vois... tant mieux, alors.

-Oui... »

… _Il m'a semblait voir un reflet jaune-orangé, dans son œil gauche..._

_Mais... c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux ne peuvent pas changer de couleur comme ça, après tout..._

_Enfin... c'est ce qu'on m'a dit..._

* * *

_Le reste de l'après-midi s'étant déroulement plutôt tranquillement, je ne vais pas te le raconter plus en détail..._

_Si je devais y retenir des événements en particulier, se serait... le moment ou Akashi-san a coupé les cheveux de la poupée barbie d'Himiko-san, avec les ciseaux de Midorima-kun..._

_Mais bon... apparemment, Himiko-san préfère sa poupée tel quelle, donc affaire classée._

« Oï, Tetsu !

-Qu'y a t-il, Aomine-kun ?

-Demain, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? Je compte y inviter aussi les cinq autres énergumènes aussi...

-Eh ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Comment ça, _« Pourquoi ?! »_ ? Pour jouer évidemment ! Quelle question !

-Ah... quand tu veux ! »

_Définitivement, je ne m'ennuie pas avec eux..._

_Espérons que cela dure._

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Voili, voilou... **

**Cette partie de chapitre était beaucoup plus courte que la précédente (que j'ai un peu corrigé depuis sa publication d'ailleurs).**

**Enfin bref, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier -court- chapitre, mais moi il me plaît beaucoup (même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment, c'était surtout le prologue) et je compte bien poursuivre cette fanfic jusqu'au bout ! XD**

**Concernant la suite de cette histoire d'ailleurs, je vous confirme que beaucoup d'autres personnages de Kuroko no Basket apparaîtront par la suite, notamment ; Haizaki, Nijimura (mais bon, pour eux deux, je pense que vous vous en doutiez déjà un peu), Kagami, Himuro et Alex (qui apparaîtront quant à eux, lorsque les membres de la GoM seront -un peu- plus âgés).**

**Sinon et bien... on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ? :D**

**See you again~**

**PS: Review ? :3**


End file.
